This invention relates to a facility for the study of the physical phenomena which occurs on a satellite as a result of the X-ray pulse from an exoatmosphere nuclear detonation and more particularly to the means by which the facility interactions with the test satellite are suppressed to simulate satellite conditions in free space.
As a result of an Air Force sponsored analytical study it has been determined that an exoatmosphereic nuclear detonation could be a threat to the survival of strategic communications, command and control satellites. When the X-rays from such an exoatmospheric nuclear blast interacts with a spacecraft large current pulses can be produced. The physical phenomenon that occurs on a satellite or other spacecraft as a result of the X-ray pulse from the detonation is referred to as the system generated electromagnetic pulse.
It is therefore of much importance that this phenomenon be studied in order that means may be derived to overcome the adverse effects caused by it. Simulation of these conditions are commonly made by the use of a test chamber and a high power pulsed X-ray source within which a satellite to be tested is placed. There is, however, a concern with the quality of simulation that is obtained within the test chamber. Two satellite/chamber interactions that are initiated by the X-ray pulse and that can degrade the quality of simulation are: (1) the electromagnetic resonance and reflections in the chamber; and (2) the generation of electrons from internal surfaces of the chamber.
Previous work has shown that a solid resistive sheet spaced a distance off the chamber wall will effectively minimize the resonance problem. However, this increase in internal surface area intensifies the second simulation problem of electron generation.
Accordingly there currently exists the need for damping means for use in satellite test facilities of the type that does not increase the generation of electrons from the interior surface of the test chamber. There is also the need for improved suppression of such electrons in these devices. The present invention is directed toward satisfying these needs.